The Child
by Riny Beoulve
Summary: When Rosa's 9 months pregnant, Cecil hears his brother call for him from the moon. Now Cecil, Rosa, Edge, Rydia, and Kain must stop the villain and Kain must overcome himself.


It was 3 years after Cecil and Rosa ascended to the throne. Cecil remained training as a Paladin even as King. Edge had taken Rydia as his Queen and together they built Eblan back into its beautiful state. Kain wandered rather aimlessly helping anyone he could, returning to the castle every once in a while.  
  
It was during this...one of Kain's visits where this story starts...  
  
Cecil and Kain sat on the floor of the throne room. Rosa sat on the chair because she knew that being nine months pregnant, it wouldn't be easy to get up. Their conversation consisted many "Remember when..."s.  
  
Cecil suddenly stood up and stared at the ceiling.  
  
"What's wrong?" Kain and Rosa asked at the same time.  
  
"He's calling me..."  
  
"Golbez?" Kain asked.  
  
"What is it?" Rosa asked.  
  
"He said someone's raiding the Crystal Palace. He's sleeping...so he can't do anything. I've got to help him!" Cecil said.  
  
"I'm going then!" Kain said.  
  
"I will too!" Rosa said standing up.  
  
"Rosa sweetheart," Cecil said turning around to her. "You can't you're nine months pregnant. You could give birth at any time!"  
  
"I'm not going to let you go alone!"  
  
"Who's going to watch the Kingdom?"  
  
"The advisors can. Cecil I'm not going to let you go! That's final!"  
  
Kain grinned silently under his helm. Why I love being single! He thought. "Cecil let her go. I can do most of the fighting, just protect Rosa. It'll keep her mind at ease not worrying about where we are."  
  
"Don't leave me alone again Cecil..." Rosa said thinking of the Tower of Zot.  
  
Cecil suddenly realized how much she wanted to go, and inside he knew he wanted her by his side. "All right you can come. But we're going to go to Eblan first...Queen Rydia gave birth last year. I want to see if she'll come in case you give birth while we're gone."  
  
"Sounds good, I haven't seen them for almost a year. In fact I saw her when she was pregnant. I'd like to see King Edge."  
  
"I'm going to find Cid, I heard him babbling about a new invention that can go to the moon. Wait here. The less movement Rosa takes probably the better for her strength," Kain said. He ran off.  
  
"Rosa are you sure about this?" Cecil asked again.  
  
"Cecil...I just want to be with you. Besides, you don't have the best white magic in the world," Rosa teased.  
  
Cecil smiled. She had a point. He wrapped his arms around her and held her gently. "I'm proud of you Rosa..."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Even though it's been wearing your strength, you've been taking this pregnancy so well."  
  
Rosa just smiled. I better start conserving my strength now… She thought.  
  
"CID!' Kain shouted looking around. He ran upstairs.  
  
"My my Kain!' Cid shouted. "What's going on? Rosa giving birth yet?"  
  
"No," Kain said. He would've smacked himself on the head had he not have his helmet on. He should've known all of Baron, especially Cid, was all excited about Cecil and Rosa's child. "We want to know if your airship's ready. The one that can go into space."  
  
"Yup. And we've already done test drives so everything's OK."  
  
"We need to borrow it!" Kain shouted. "It's urgent, Cecil can explain." The two ran downstairs. Cid wondered why Kain had shouted Cecil's name without giving him the address of "King".  
  
"Yes your Majesty?" Cid said.  
  
"Cid, my brother needs me. He says there's a raider in the Crystal Palace and he needs me."  
  
"All right it's downstairs. I'll show you how to command it. Don't worry Cecil I'll watch over Rosa for you."  
  
"I'm going," Rosa said.  
  
"But..."  
  
"It's all ready decided," Cecil said. "Besides, I want to be able to see my child when its born...and I want to be there for Rosa too."  
  
"Rosa, you're lucky. I've seen many men not care about their wives so much."  
  
"If he didn't care so much I don't think he would've rescued her," Kain said.  
  
"True." Cid said. "Anyway, follow me!" Cid led downstairs to the dock. There was a huge covered airship. Cid opened up the door and walked in letting Cecil, Kain, and Rosa in. He slammed the door shut. "Who'll pilot it?"  
  
"I will," Cecil said.  
  
"Good," Kain whispered to Rosa. "I fly we all fly to the ground." Rosa giggled softly. Kain smiled remembering why he had fallen in love for her in the first place. But that was years ago. He realized his foolishness in believing that he could offer more then Cecil when her and Cecil had been together for so long.  
  
Cid taught Cecil how to fly the airship in a matter of minutes. Cecil always learned airships easily.  
  
"Well then," Cid said standing at the door. "I wish you all a safe journey, and fear not I shall watch the kingdom for you."  
  
"Thank you Cid," Rosa said. Cid left the dock.  
  
"All right!" Cecil shouted starting up the engine. "Let's go!" Rosa sat herself down in a large chair and Kain stood beside Cecil.  
  
The new airship soared through the skies. It only took them about thirty minutes to get to Eblan. They landed at the dock.  
  
Kain opened up the door as Cecil went to help Rosa up. Kain walked out holding the door for the King and Queen of Baron.  
  
"The King and Queen of Baron have come!" An engineer shouted.  
  
"Tell His and Her Majesties immediately!" Another shouted. They all smiled and ran off.  
  
"Well," Kain said. "At least we're not considered intruders."  
  
"Yeah," Rosa laughed.  
  
They walked down the stairs towards the throne room. Kain led as Cecil and Rosa trailed a little behind holding hands. Rydia and Edge waited excitedly in the throne room.  
  
"Oh Rosa!" Rydia shouted. The girls embraced. "How far along pregnant are you?"  
  
"Nine months...Any day now."  
  
"You silly thing!" Rydia said. "What are you doing out here??? You should be back in Baron resting! You'll need it for when you go into labor!"  
  
"It's all right Rydia. I'll be fine."  
  
"So why are you here?" Edge asked.  
  
"My brother told me that there's an invader in the Crystal Palace. He can't do anything about it and he wants me to help," Cecil explained. "Kain was over so he wanted to come and Rosa insisted on coming."  
  
"I'll go with you," Rydia said. "I'll be the midwife should it be nessasary!"  
  
"Then I'm going to go too!" Edge said.  
  
Wow...How noble...Or foolish? They're leaving their kingdoms just because there's some invader in the Crystal Palace? Kain thought. You're the fool, they know what they're doing. You don't. That's why you haven't settled down. Kain secretly shook his head. "Let's go shall we?"  
  
"Hold on..." Rydia said. She ran into her room for a second. She came out with a bucket with a couple towels in it. "Just in case..." Rydia said. Rosa smiled.  
  
The five walked upstairs. Engineers lined the dock.  
  
"So you're leaving sire?"  
  
"Yes," Edge replied. "I'll be back in a short while."  
  
"We'll watch over Eblan for you!"  
  
"We wish you well!"  
  
"Good luck!"  
  
"Thank you all of you," Rydia said nodded.  
  
Kain opened the door letting Rosa and Rydia in first. And then Cecil and Edge. he then walked in himself shutting the door tightly. Rosa sat down in a seat near a bed towards the back. Rydia sat down next to her. Kain and Edge stood by Cecil as he started the engine.  
  
"Everyone, you need to sit down and strap in tightly. We're going to fly to the Moon," Cecil said.  
  
What a King's voice he's developed...Naaah he was always like that...Just watching out for us I guess. Kain thought sitting down in the seat Rosa had before. Edge sat down in the seat next to him.  
  
Cecil sat down at the controls strapping himself in. He took off normally. "Ready everyone?" Cecil said. He put on the oxygen and the gravity balancer and then pulled a lever back that brought them up towards the Moon.  
  
There was a lot of shaking and vibrations. Rydia nearly got sick. Rosa just closed her eyes and relaxed. She used a breathing technique Rydia had taught her just moments ago. Rydia looked at her realizing that even though she wasn't pregnant it might make her not get sick, so she used it too.  
  
Eventually the vibrations stopped. Kain closed his eyes for a second and then stared at the surroundings. It was all so familiar. Had all this time gone by so quickly? Has it really been three years since he first started wandering aimlessly? Questions, thoughts, memories, and worries all filled his mind at once. He felt a queer sense of anger, but it wouldn't have been the first time. After all, that's all he's ever been. A helpless, arrogant, useless fool...even to Golbez...Arrrg! Why is this all going onto me now? Kain felt himself lost in this trance until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked over to see Rosa looking at him with worry. Before she could say anything he just said, "I'm fine," stood up and left. Cecil, Edge, Rosa, and Rydia exchanged confused glances and exited the airship.  
  
"Let's do this quickly," Kain said drawing his lance. "For the sake of Baron and Eblan, and for the princes..."  
  
"I agree," Edge said drawing his double swords.  
  
"Yes, let us go," Cecil said clenching his Crystal Sword. Rydia grasped her her whip and Rosa drew her bow.  
  
"Don't over do yourself Rosa," Rydia said.  
  
"I'm still part of the team," Rosa replied. "I have to help."  
  
They walked into the Crystal Palace and went through the warp. They walked down deeper and deeper into the moon, although over the course of the two days, many rests had to be taken for Rosa. None of them minded however. They knew she was brave to venture here.  
  
On the second night, right before they would enter the core of the moon, they rested inside one of the safe rooms. Kain pitched the cabin up as Rydia made a small fire. Cecil sat down and Rosa did too when Cecil would be sure to help her up. Edge and Rydia sat down next to each other and Kain closed the circle by sitting between Edge and Cecil.  
  
Kain watched the flames flicker in the darkness of the room in the cave. He stared at the flames and saw himself falling. He shook his head barely and turned his attention to the conversation of Rosa's baby.  
  
"So what are you going to name it?" Rydia asked.  
  
"We haven't decided yet," Rosa replied.  
  
"Really?" Edge laughed. "I didn't have a say in it, three months in Rydia had names chosen out."  
  
"I asked you if you liked them!" Rydia replied half screaming.  
  
"If I didn't say yes you woulda killed me with Bahamut!" Edge countered.  
  
"Would not have! I wanted your opinion! That's why I asked."  
  
"I guess we have to be kids sometimes," Kain suddenly said.  
  
"Huh?" Cecil asked confused.  
  
"Look at em! They're bickering like when we were teenagers. Remember that time we were sparing?" Kain said.  
  
"Ohhh yeah!" Cecil laughed. "Man you beat the crap out of me!"  
  
"Yeah, but that was when you were a Dark Knight," Rosa said. "Now you're a Paladin."  
  
"That wouldn't make much of a difference," Cecil replied.  
  
"Oh...ok." Rosa replied dumbfoundly.  
  
Kain closed his eyes. "Do you guys remember when we came through here...three years ago?" Everybody nodded their head yet no one said anything. "I wonder how everyone's doing..."  
  
"I do too..." Rosa said.  
  
"Kain, haven't you been traveling? Haven't you seen them?" Rydia asked.  
  
"No..." Kain said trying to hide himself, trying to hide why he avoided them.  
  
The question he dreaded came. "How come?"  
  
It was Rosa's voice. Rosa's sweet voice. The voice he had fallen in love with. The girl he wished to be with. The girl he had wanted.  
  
He tried to counter himself. He couldn't do anything about it. His best friend loved her, and she loved him back. His best friend could give her so much more then he ever could. She was the Queen of Baron now, what more could one ask for? Why had he tried to sway Rosa otherwise?  
  
His best friend...he called him a coward. But is that true? Would a coward have come to save his love? Would a coward have converted himself completely to save her?  
  
Continuing to yell at himself, he insisted that he was nothing more then a coward himself. Having to hide from everyone, having to hide what happened in the past three years. Would they betray him? Like he had betrayed them?  
  
"Kain?" Rosa asked again.  
  
"I...I'm tired. I'm going to sleep," Kain quickly said. He took off his helmet and walked into the cabin.  
  
"I hope he's ok..." Rosa said.  
  
"I hope so too," Cecil said.  
  
Rydia yawned. "Now that he mentions it, I'm tired too."  
  
"Let's all turn in, the sooner we get up tomorrow, the better it'll be."  
  
Edge, Rosa, and Rydia nodded, agreeing with Cecil. Cecil picked up his wife helping her back on her feet. They softly kissed and embraced, then went inside the cabin themselves.  
  
Kain layed on the cot. He was restless yet tired. There was so much agrivation and anger in his body-more then he could take. Finally he fell asleep and dreamt of the Tower of Zot. He saw the movie of dreams play back without sound. When he was trying to convince Rosa that Cecil would not come, when he was talking with Golbez, so many times all loading his mind. The time when he stole the Crystal from Cecil....  
  
Kain woke up only an hour or two later. Everyone else was still asleep. There had been so many things he had regretted...so many things he wish he could turn back and do over; so many things he would think over. Yet he knew, that he could not. That was an impossible choice for him. How could these four people still trust him with friendship? After everything he did? The thoughts filled him with rage. He felt like screaming, but that would only wake everyone else up. That would only make it harder to fight. That would especially make it harder for Rosa...  
  
Why did he love her so much? Why were these thoughts still inside of him? He knew that there was absolutely no chance. The closest he could ever get would be to be her friend. There was no chance of anything else. There was such a passionate unspeakable love between them. Kain sighed. They know what it's like...to love...All I know is how it feels to hate...to be hated. Not to love...only a hopeless love... He got up and walked outside softly.  
  
Rydia was quickly awakened by the footsteps. She slipped on her green dress and quietly walked outside and watched Kain as he stared at the fire. "Kain..." She said softly.  
  
"Did I wake you up?" Kain asked. "My apologies." Kain sat down on the ground watched the fire die.  
  
"No, I had a nightmare so I was awake," Rydia sat down next to Kain. "What about you?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Kain what's wrong? You've been so glum this trip."  
  
"I..."  
  
"What is it? You can tell me anything! I'll keep it a secret to the day you die...and after that if you wish."  
  
"No...if I die before you, please tell everyone. How can you guys still trust me?" He quickly blurted out.  
  
"Wha?" Rydia asked confused.  
  
"After all those times...I helped destroy your village...I kidnapped Rosa...I stole one of the Crystals from Cecil...yet how do you guys still remain as my friends?? It's just not...possible..."  
  
"Kain, you were mind controlled. You had no idea about the package, neither did Cecil. I've put that behind me now. I trust you, I trust everyone."  
  
"Even though I made you an orphan?" Kain asked in shock.  
  
"And because of that I extended my summons and black magic. I'm proud to say that I helped save the world, and I'm especially proud that I'm friends with Cecil, Edge, Rosa...and you."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really. I doubt we would've made all those tough times without your jumping skills to add onto Edge's attacks while Cecil, Rosa and I healed. Besides, Edge's defense was rather weak then too, and his attack. But you with your lance, no one stood a chance."  
  
"Ryd...thank you," Kain softly said.  
  
"Hey, that's what friends are for you know. Don't contain yourself next time OK?" Rydia gave him a gentle hug and went back inside to see if anyone else was awake.  
  
I won't...I promise Ryd...  
  
When everyone was awake, they moved on. Although feeling stronger, Kain still felt over burdened. The reassurement from Rydia had surely helped him though. They pressed on. No monster was too tough for them. And then they reached the center.  
  
There the woman stood. She wore a white tank top and a short white skirt. Wrapped around her were white ribbons. She had long blonde hair that fell to the floor. And she was standing in front of Golbez and FuSoYa.  
  
"Arise from thy sleep, great moon men. I need thee!" She threw her hands up as a white surrounded them.  
  
Cecil gripped his sword in shock. He tried to move but his body wouldn't allow him. "A...Ahhh!!!" He fell onto his knees.  
  
Rosa gasped and quickly kneeled down to him despite her pregnancy. "Cecil!" She cried.  
  
"It's because he too his from the moon," Rydia said half in despair.  
  
Kain looked at his best friend. Maybe he had always been jealous that he had Rosa, but now wasn't the time. His friends were in need, and as a friend he knew he had to help. After all, that's what Ryd told me. A friend is here to help! Putting all everything aside Kain jumped into the air and came down at the beauty with such power, his lance nearly cut off her arm. She cried in pain falling on her knees as the spell was broken.  
  
Rosa quickly cast Cure 4 on the dizzy Cecil. He stood up and dashed over to make sure his best friend was not alone, in case the girl decided to pull anything.  
  
However, Golbez and FuSoYa were beginning to awake.  
  
"Do you know what you've done!" Kain screamed at the girl. Though it could not be seen, his face was blood red. "DO YOU?!"  
  
The girl looked at him, staring. Her icy blue eyes stung right through Kain's helmet, but Kain gave an equal stare back. "We have a little temper here don't we?" Her voice was cold, and raspy. Kain, in a way, was shocked that such a beautiful girl could have such a cold heart. But he also knew that there was more to someone then what meets the eyes.  
  
"If I do I do."  
  
"You hold a long painful past I can tell. Full of pain and hate...Maybe you should recall some of them..." The girl smiled menacingly. Kain's lance bounced to the ground and he gripped his head. The girl laughed slowly rising to her feet.  
  
Cecil immediately ran and attacked the girl to break her spell. He swung his sword at her, but found that she only had an open wound, not blood loss.  
  
She turned around and stared at Cecil. But Cecil didn't move. She raised her hands to cast a fireball and flung it at him. Cecil immediately held up his shield deflecting most of the fireball. Edge pushed Rosa and Rydia down to protect them from a small bit of fire that had been heading their way.  
  
"So you think you're all so good don't you?" There was a long pause. "Well? All right then." The girl raised her hands. A purple glow emitted throughout the whole room.  
  
Cecil grit his teeth and Rydia screamed. They were all paralyzed. They couldn't move their body, couldn't move their weapons.  
  
"Meteo!" Came FuSoYa's old voice. The girl was quickly struck with Meteo; she managed to stand the whole time, though the spell was broken. Cecil, Edge, Kain, and Rydia regrouped around Rosa when she complained about contractions. Kain looked at Rosa and then at the girl.  
  
"You guys...all go..." Kain said.  
  
Golbez looked at them. "All of you go I'll hold her off."  
  
"Don't be so sure of yourself!" She screamed.  
  
Rosa stood slowly and casted Warp, bringing them back to the Crystal Palace room, where they entered the cave. Cecil and Kain quickly helped Rosa against a wall so she could lay down.  
  
"Edge," Rydia said "run to the ship and get me the bucket? And fill the bucket up with the water from the Healing pots." Edge nodded and ran out. Rydia and Cecil kneeled near Rosa as Kain watched.  
  
Kain watched it all. He saw Rosa laying there. He knew she was in pain and she did so well hiding it. He saw Cecil clasp Rosa's hand as her contractions started to get stronger. Edge returned with the bucket and the towels.  
  
Rydia looked in dismay. "Edge, weren't there two towels in there?"  
  
"No, that was the only one.  
  
"Ahh..." Rydia cursed. She concentrated back on Rosa.  
  
"Oh shoot guys!" Edge said. "We got monsters."  
  
Cecil closed his eyes. Kain knew he must have been trying to decide whether to stay with Rosa or to fight. "I'll fight, protect her." Kain said drawing his lance turning to the monsters that were slowly appearing.  
  
"I will too," Edge said.  
  
The fighting and Rosa's labor went on for a day. Just as Kain was slashing is lance through, destroying the large beast, he heard Rydia shout, "Come on Rosa, you're almost there!" Kain and Edge immediately went over. Everyone's face showed of excitement, even Rosa's weary face.  
  
Kain noticed that Cecil had been awake the whole time, fighting off his own sleepiness, just to support Rosa by holding her hand. He smiled and found himself respecting his best friend so much more. He respected Rosa, and Rydia, for being able to go through the whole pregnancy, and even this moment. He could see the stress in her face. He noticed the baby's head and shoulders out. Come on Rosa, Kain's mind said. One or two more pushes...  
  
And that's all it took, one more push. Rydia drew a small pocketknife to undo the umbilical cord. Using the Healing water, she dipped the towel in to wash of Rosa and the newborn boy.  
  
"Here," Cecil said taking off the green cape the people of Baron had given to him for his birthday.  
  
Rydia nodded wrapping the baby up in the cape. Cecil helped Rosa sit up against the wall as Rydia handed Rosa the baby. "Congratulations," she said all smiles.  
  
"Better come up with a name," Kain suggested laughing slightly. Everyone's face glowed of happiness.  
  
"I've got one," Came the icy cold voice. "How about Dead?" the girl appeared across the room. Kain turned around gripping his lance tightly. Cecil quickly helped Rosa to her feet as she cradled the baby in her arms.  
  
"Really? I think your parents should've named you that," Kain said. "Because that's what I make you if you attempt anything."  
  
"I shall too," Cecil said drawing his sword again.  
  
"Really?" She laughed. "Well...if you must know that name's Kania. But you'll all die anyway." She held her hands up as a green circular line began swirling its way to her hand.  
  
"Get out!" Kain screamed at Cecil, Edge, Rosa, and Rydia.  
  
"What about you?" Rosa cried.  
  
"Get out! You've all got so many important things..."  
  
"You being one of them," Cecil interupted.  
  
"No...My importance is to make sure My King and Queen and Prince are safe...and to make sure Eblan's King and Queen are also..."  
  
"Kain please," Rosa pleaded.  
  
"Just go! Take care of him for me! Take care of Baron and Eblan for me!" Kain shouted pushing them towards the door.  
  
Cecil was the last one to leave. His eyes were filled with sorrow as he looked at his best friend one last time. "Come on Kain, don't do this," He tried to plead.  
  
"Just go...for Rosa...for everyone..." Kain pushed Cecil out the door and shut it tight. He turned around to face Kania. "All right sister...Come on..."  
  
"Sister...Kain?!"  
  
"You better believe it," his blue eyes glared at her.  
  
"You've changed."  
  
"You haven't."  
  
Just as Cecil hurried along Edge, Rosa, and Rydia into the ship and he got in it himself. Closing the door and putting it to flying level, there was a sudden explosion. They all looked out the window and saw the whole Crystal Palace exploded, with dust and dirt everywhere.  
  
No one could say anything. There was only silence. Only a sad burdening silence.  
  
Rydia took the baby from Rosa for a minute or so as Cecil and Rosa just looked at each other. Cecil went up to the window watching the dust. "KAIN!" Cecil screamed. As he did Rosa began to burst into tears, as Cecil did too. They embraced each other, mourning the lost of their good friend. Edge and Rydia too felt a deep loss of sadness within them.  
  
"He...gave himself up..." Edge said.  
  
"To protect all of us...and your new boy..." Rydia completely the sentence for Edge as he choked on his tears.  
  
Cecil and Rosa suddenly looked at each other, both deciding on a name at the same time, saying it at the same time.  
  
"Kain." 


End file.
